Hitherto, typical vane compressors have been proposed in each of which a rotor portion included in a rotor shaft (a unit including the rotor portion, which has a columnar shape and undergoes a rotational motion in a cylinder, and a shaft that transmits a rotational force to the rotor portion is referred to as rotor shaft) has one or a plurality of vane grooves in which vanes are fitted, respectively, the tips of the vanes being in contact with and sliding on the inner circumferential surface of the cylinder (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Another proposed vane compressor includes a rotor shaft having a hollow thereinside. A fixed shaft provided for vanes is provided in the hollow. The vanes are rotatably attached to the fixed shaft. Furthermore, the vanes are each held between a pair of nipping members (a bush) provided closely to the outer circumference of the rotor portion, the vanes being held in such a manner as to be rotatable with respect to a rotor portion, the nipping members each having a semicircular stick-like shape (see Patent Literature 2, for example).